


Exercise In Futility

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a break from writing all those other stories for TT.</p><p>When Charlie breaks one of Avo's weights on gym day, she's not happy about it. At all. And it looks like Marty's going to have to act as a replacement. But things get sexually charged when the stoat is a little more into it then anyone expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise In Futility

A/N: Fully inspired by this picture right here:

<http://www.ztarchive.com/trash/thread/4950033/images/1472391754535.png>

And, for later on, a lewd marty ref:

<http://www.ztarchive.com/trash/thread/4950033/images/1472397799245.png>

(Contains snowballing near the end, so be warned if you're not so into that)

 

 

“I think I'm kinda into this.” Marty had to admit, peering up at the canine above him.

“Don't make it weird,” Avo grunted, obviously focused on her workout.

Today had started off so normally, too. Until Avo had shown up at his place, saying one of her dumbbells had gone missing.

( * * * )

“Why the hell do you think I would have it?” Marty demanded, standing at the front door and crossing his arms at the Egyptian wolf in front of him.

“Because you live with a fox thief.” Avo rebutted bluntly, crossing her arms in term.

“Oh my GOD Avo that is COMPLETELY RACIST--”

And then Charlie had walked into view from a side-room. “I stole it,” she admitted, scratching herself idly. “I'll pay you the cost for a new set.”

Marty had just blinked owlishly at her. “Why--”

“Unacceptable,” interrupted Avo. “I need both of them today.”

Charlie shrugged. “Already pulled it apart. It's not like it was one of the big ones- Just lift Marty or something.”

The stoat crossed his arms. “Bite me, I'm not that small--”

Avo leaned down and picked him up by the middle. He stiffed with surprise, before angrily writhing in her paw. “What the fuck?! Put me down, you bitch!”

She just hummed. “Actually… This does feel about right. You're comin' with me to the gym until your girlfriend here replaces my actual weights.”

“SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”

Avo ignored him, walking out the door with him in tow without another word.

( * * * )

And now he was here.

Avo apparently had a full set of dumbbells, going from smallest to the largest she could do reps with, and he was taking the place of one of the smaller ones.

And… Well, he was kind of into it.

Maybe a little too much. He squirmed in her paw. “Uh, Avo--”

“Not now,” she grunted, squinting into space. Whatever she was concentrating on as she exercised, it wasn't him.

“Avo, you need to put me down, or--”

She turned her gaze on him. “Or what?”

Her grip tightened. Oh, hell.

He went stiff with mortification. Mortification that he was getting stiff from arousal.

Avo steadily raised an eyebrow at him, wiggling her paw. Which DIDN'T HELP, if he had anything to say about it. “Is that…”

“S-shut up,” he mumbled, twisting away so he didn't have to look at her.

Okay, so maybe it turns out he was kind of enjoying the feeling of a big, strong woman who could literally bench press him. That didn't meant he wanted to sleep with Avo or anything. No matter what his swelling erection had to say about it.

She was smirking, now. “So when you said you were into this--”

“I said shut up!” he snarled at her, his anger someone diffused by the fact that the both of them could feel his cock twitching against her paw.

She adjusted her hold on him. Suddenly, she was pinning his erection against his front, squeezing it against him. He gave a soft gasp, and suddenly he was no longer squirming because he was trying to escape. “A-avo…”

“You'll have to wait until I'm done with my set,” she stated. She sounded awfully amused. “Feel free to hump at my paw while I work.”

“I'm not some kind of fuckin' perv--”

She squeezed.

He humped, hips bucking automatically against her warm touch. “--Fuck.”

( * * * )

Oh god, why did her set have to be so long.

She had to be extending it. Had to be- Taking her sweet fuckin' time just to mess with him. And she was obviously messing with him.

Every time his erection had started to wane, she stroked him off with a couple of fingers and got him rock hard again.

Once she discovered what REALLY got him going, squeezing his shaft with her digits as he lifted her, it felt like every two reps he was leaking a few new drops of precum from her slow, deliberate ministrations.

He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He looked like he'd pissed his fucking underwear from how much precum she'd milked out of him.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Now, normally, this is the part where I move up, but even I'm not enough of a bitch to leave you high and dry,” she said. “Time to bring you home.”

He grumbled, crossing his arms and trying to look grumpy even as he ignored the way his hips thrust into her touch. “Didn't leave me dry at all, you fuckin'…”

( * * * )

Jesus fuckin' christ.

She kept it up the whole way home, too. Kept holding him in the air, touching him, turning him on.

What a huge fucking tease. He was going to be so blue-balled after this--

“We're home.”

“Thank god.”

“God isn't going to give you head.”

“Oh, like YOU are--”

Charlie opened the door. “Hey Marty. Hey Avo,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She looked like she'd just gotten up from a nap.

She sniffed the air. “Ooh. Haven't smelled Marty that pent up in a while.

“Hey, fuck you! It's not my fault!”

Avo ignored both of them, walking inside. “Don't worry. He won't be for long.” She padded over to the couch, unceremoniously dropping Marty onto it, before turning to Charlie and gesturing. “Shoo.”

The fox just raised her paws in surrender and started to shuffle off towards the bedroom.

Marty glared up at her. “What d'you mean, 'he won't be for long'? Because--”

A strong paw pressed him into the couch, while another deftly undid the button on his shorts, tugging them off in a single smooth motion. “Shut up and enjoy it.”

He shut up.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of his underwear, which had just about soaked through in the front. Then, she sniffed.

“Oh.”

She leaned down, trailing her nose against it. Her snout was pressing his cock into his stomach.

“...Oh.”

She actually sounded impressed. And as much as he wanted to act like a grumpy asshole, having a woman be impressed with his junk really took the sting out of it.

“Yeah, I know. I got a lot of love to give,” he boasted weakly, trying to assert himself and gain a little more control over the situation.

She hummed. “You've got a lot of something to give,” she agreed, tugging down his soaked underwear with a paw.

“You bet I fucking dooooooh man.”

She put her paws around his hips, firmly pinning him to the couch. Her long, dexterous canine tongue slipped free from his muzzle, slowly and sensually lapping up every drop of musky precum from his matted fur.

And, not that he'd admit it, the feeling of being held down and enjoyed by a woman without getting a say in it was pretty fucking hot to him.

By the time she was done running her smooth, warm tongue over his fur, he was shivering with anticipation. Fffuck, it was like some kind of sexual grooming, and he definitely felt ready for more.

He got it. She gently lapped at his balls, slowly dragging her tongue up from there to the base of his shaft, all the way to the tip.

And then she did it again. And again.

Her licking seemed entirely self-indulgent, savoring his sweat, the feeling of his aroused flesh under her tongue entirely for her own enjoyment.

Her tongue was easily long enough to press against the entirety of his package at once. And when she did finally take him into her mouth, sealing her muzzle around his shaft, it was all the better.

She took his dick to the hilt, pressing her lips against his crotch, suckling away with a gentle humming. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, gently lapping away at his orbs as she closed her eyes.

She was stimulating him in every way that mattered, and his orgasm was slowly building. The only reason he hadn't cum yet was that she hadn't let him- She seemed to be an expert with her tongue, working slowly and steadily, keeping his climax rising without pushing him fast enough to hit his peak.

He panted, humping against her tongue. Even with him hilted against her lips, he still couldn't reach the back of her muzzle. The size difference was just too great. “A-avo… Please...”

She opened her eyes, gazing lazily up at him. She looked deeply relaxed, like she'd be content to lie there between his legs, suckling away all day.

He couldn't. He couldn't wait anymore. He blushed deeply, even as he begged. “Please, let me cum. I need it.”

She pulled away with a wet slurp, idly stroking his balls with her fingers. “Promise to give me everything you've got? To keep going until everything in here-” She gave his pouch a little squeeze, making him moan. “-Is emptied out into my muzzle?”

“Yes! Please, fuck, yes.”

She hummed. “I suppose you're a tasty enough little thing. Go on, bring me my treat. Cum for me,” she ordered.

She slipped her muzzle back around his shaft, and REALLY sucked him off. Her light teases from before were as nothing compared to the suction now, the way she bobbed her head, humming away contentedly.

He obeyed. Hot, sticky ropes of spunk gushed from his shaft, long and salty and bitter. She seemed to love it, letting every drop collect on her tongue as she savored his load. She didn't stop her pleasurable assault until he ran dry, dick twitching and shivering without a single drop more coming out.

She didn't swallow. She climbed over him, kissing him deeply, forcefully. She drooled into his muzzle, letting his own seed fill his mouth.

It overwhelmed him. His cum completed coated his tongue. He returned the kiss slowly, submissively, letting her tongue dominate his.

She pulled back. “Swallow.”

He swallowed, panting. “F-fuck...”

She grinned down at him. “Good boy.”

She slowly stood up. “I've got about enough time to hit the gym for the rest of my work-out… See you around, Marty. Maybe if you're still as obedient as you were this time next time I run out of lollipops, we'll see if you'll be as good at sating my little oral fixation next time.”

By the time his mind started working again, she had already sashayed out the door.

“So…”

He jerked, sitting upright. “Charlie? I thought you went back to bed!”

The fox had been sitting in a corner, silently keeping watch. And, from the way her pants were down and she had a paw between her legs, enjoying herself. “I was going to. But then I realized watching her go down on you would be more fun, so I came back.”

“Oh my god.”

“Remind me to snowball you like she did. You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I- I did not!”

He licked his lips. He could still taste his own spunk.

His cock twitched.

Fuck.


End file.
